Classy or Slutty?
by LindsayMesser
Summary: Lindsay has a decision to make. Rate to be safe. and it is a song fic  :


Song fic. Sorry inspired a lot.

Don't own anything at all.

Summary: Danny wants Lindsay in a way she doesn't. 2 sides of this.

Hope you like.

~~Classy~~

I love Danny but I'm a classy girl not slutty. What am I gonna do?

~I'm not easy,  
>You wanna get with me,<br>Pay the price baby,  
>And I'm caught in-between<p>

~Slutty~

I'm gonna go with Danny. Can't wait for tonight gonna be fun.

~I am easy,  
>You wanna get with me,<br>Get my love for free,  
>Everybody loves ***,<p>

~~Calssy~~

"Come on Lindsay, You know you want me." Danny said getting closer to his girlfriend Lindsay kissing her cheek.

"No, Danny. I told you I'm not that kind of person." Lindsay said stepping away from him.

"You know you want to."

"I know I don't want to." she said leaving the room.

~Babe I am right,  
>To push you away,<br>You don't really care,  
>You just wanna play,<p>

~Slutty~

Lindsay was getting ready for Danny coming over when a know on the door called for her. Opening the door she saw Danny standing there.

"Hey, you ready?" He said.

"Yep, lets go." She said grabbing his hand.

~Knocking on my door,  
>Ready for out date,<br>You are gonna score,  
>I'm easy that way,<p>

Who am I?  
>Sinning is not who I am,<br>Who am I?  
>I am shoutin!<p>

~~Classy~~

Lindsay walked into the break room to find Danny sitting there on a bar stool staring at her holding his lab coat on his lap.

"You sure you don't want it. I mean it wants you." He said moving the coat showing her a bulge in his jeans.

"I told you and I'm going to say it again. I'm not going to have sex with you ."

"What would I have to do to get you in my bed Montana?"

Lifting her left hand she said "You see this hand, put a ring on it and we'll see." She said kissed his cheek then left.

~I'm not easy,  
>You wanna get with me,<br>Pay the price baby,  
>And I'm caught in-between,<br>I am easy,  
>You wanna get with me,<br>Get my love for free,  
>Everybody loves ***,<br>I'm not easy,  
>You wanna get with me,<br>Pay the price baby,  
>And I'm caught in-between,<p>

~Slutty~

Lindsay and Danny showed back up after the date and Danny pulled Lindsay against him.

"You want to come in and have a little after date fun?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, can I?"

"Of course. Don't worry I've got rubbers." She said winking at him pulling him into her apartment.

~I am easy,  
>You wanna get with me,<br>Get my love for free,  
>Everybody loves ***, <p>

~~Classy~~

Lindsay was walking to the locker room when she saw Danny standing in front of the door waiting on her. She turned around and walked to the trace lab and he followed.

~You set of my alarm,  
>Sneaky is your game,<br>I see through your charm,  
>Intentions are to blame,<p>

~Slutty~

Lindsay woke up with an arm wrapped around her waist. Turning her head to see Danny behind her she smiled.

'He's so cute when he sleeps.' She thought to herself.

She wiggled herself out of his grasp and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

~Let's fool around,  
>What harm is there to crave,<br>Loving what I found,  
>Freaky little slave,<p>

Who am I?  
>Sinning is not who I am,<br>Who am I?  
>I am shoutin!<p>

~~Classy~~

Lindsay was off shift and was heading for the elevator to leave when Danny came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Want me to come home with you. You can help me out with my problem." He said kissing her neck.

"I told you, the only way your getting in my bed is if you put a ring on my finger and have a marriage license on the mantel. I love you but, you've got to stop." She said getting into the elevator leaving.

~I'm not easy,  
>You wanna get with me,<br>Pay the price baby,  
>And I'm caught in-between,<p>

~Slutty~

"You know we should do it again some time." Danny said kissing Lindsay on the neck.

"Yeah we should. And you should get going to work."

Danny looked at his watch and saw the time.

"Sh*t. I gotta go. See you later." He said leaving.

~I am easy,  
>You wanna get with me,<br>Get my love for free,  
>Everybody loves ***,<br>Probably he***s,  
>I don't want your disease,<br>Get away from me please,  
>And I'm caught in-between,<p>

~~Classy~~

Lindsay hadn't seen Danny all day. Figured he got the hint and would leave her alone.

~I'm not easy,  
>You wanna get with me,<br>Pay the price baby,  
>Everybody loves ***,<p>

~Slutty~

Lindsay realized after hearing a song on the radio she shouldn't keep doing this. Just sleeping with a guy not making a commitment. Her mother was going to kill her if she found out.

Her mother was a religious person who thought you should wait till marriage to have sex. But she didn't listen.

~ Where is my innocence,  
>I lost all self respect,<br>I was blind and now I see,  
>I don't want this to be me,<br>To be me,  
>I'm free,<br>I'm more,  
>Found the door!<p>

~~Classy~~

Later that day she heard Danny walking into the room where she was.

"Danny, I told you. I love you but, I'm not having sex with you."

"You will, if a few months, if you say yes."

"What?" Lindsay turned to see Danny down on one knee holding a ring in his hand.

"Marry me. I love you and I'm sorry for pressuring you into sex."

"Its ok and yes." She said crying.

Danny got up placed the ring on her finger and kissed her.

~I'm not easy,  
>You wanna get with me,<br>Pay the price baby,  
>And I'm caught in-between,<p>

~~Slutty turned Classy~~

When Danny got off he went to Lindsay's to see her. When he got there there was 2 trash bags sitting by her door. He knocked and waited for her to answer.

When Lindsay answered the door she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. She never wore anything like that.

"Hey, what's all of this?"

"I decided to go back to being a waiter. I'm not going to have anymore sex till I'm married."

"Wow, what made you decided this."

"A song and my mom."

"Well, I'm going to support you all the way. I'm going to wait from now on too. Do you still want to date each other?"

"Of Course, I love you."

"Love you too."

~I was easy,  
>That used to be me,<br>I've changed you see,  
>Nobody loves ***,<br>Hey Baby,  
>You wanna get with me,<br>I am a lady,  
>You know what I mean,<br>I'm not slutty,  
>Choose to be free,<br>Respect your body,  
>Nobody loves ***.<p>

Hope you liked it. And either way they get married. Let me know what you think. Idf you want links to any song I have used feel free to ask and I can give it to you.


End file.
